Tony Stark
Tony Stark '''(b. 34 BBY) is a member of the Justice League code named '''Iron Man. Biography Early Life Tony was born in Lego City in 34 BBY to Howard and Maria Stark. The Stark family were billionaires, and Tony was raised mostly by his mother and the family butler, Edwin Jarvis. Tony didn't know his father too well growing up, as he spent most of his time working on secret projects. In 30 BBY, Tony built his first circuit board. In 27 BBY, Tony built a motorbike by himself. In 18 BBY, Tony won a robot design award. In 17 BBY, Tony graduated from university at the top of his class. Shortly after leaving university, Tony was dared by his friends to hack into the Lego City Government, which he did. Family Tragedy In 13 BBY, Howard, Maria and Edwin went on a business trip, leaving Tony at home. Unfortunately, they died in a car crash, leaving Tony as the sole heir of Stark Industries. Tony began using his intelligence to create advanced weaponry for the Lego City Government, earning him billions of credits. He used some of the credits to create an AI called J.A.R.V.I.S. (standing for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System) as a tribute to his late butler. Kidnapped In 3 BBY, Tony travelled to the Middle-East, where he demonstrated a new missile called the Jericho. As he was leaving, the convoy he was in was attacked by the Ten Rings terrorist group. Tony was knocked unconscious by an explosion that also left shrapnel in his chest. Tony was taken by the Ten Rings to their cave hideout. He woke up in a cell, where a terrorist told him they had carried out an operation to save him. The terrorist said the shrapnel in Tony's chest was being kept away from his heart by an electromagnet. The Ten Rings wanted Tony to build Jericho missiles for them, or they would kill him. Tony requested several parts, but instead of using them to build a Jericho, he built a small scale Arc Reactor and the Mark 1 Iron Man suit. He used the suit to break free from his cell, kill the terrorists and blew up the Ten Rings hideout as he flew away. The massive explosion caused by Tony caught the attention of Lego City Army, who sent a team to investigate. They found Tony, lying in the sand nearby with the armour damaged beyond repair. The team brought Tony back to Lego City. Returning Home Upon returning home, Tony nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Tony is incredibly intelligent, having been noted as being to build anything from anything. He has created nearly 50 versions of the Iron Man suit, with the original being built mostly from a box of scraps. He also created the advanced AI, JARVIS and miniaturized versions of the Arc Reactor. * '''Iron Man Suit: '''Tony has had nearly 50 suits since 3 BBY, each of which has something unique to them. Tony's current and most utilized suit is the Mark 46. For further information about each individual suit, see Iron Man Armours. * '''Master Engineer: '''Tony is a master engineer, having built nearly 50 Iron Man suits, JARVIS and mini Arc Reactors. He built his first circuit board when he was only 4 years old and a motorbike when he was 7. Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Pepar Category:Justice League